Freefall
by Takeru-ishida
Summary: When love betrays you...what do you do? .......yaoi warning, in later chapters.....and shonneai fluff.........


Freefall  
  
In the beginning.....  
  
Subaru stood at the base of the sakura tree with his long white robe dragging the petal covered ground and scrolls in hand, A dark figure from the corner of his eye caught his attention. An older man held a young girl by the neck beating her repeatedly. He dropped her lifeless body and turned to subaru with a dark smile and looked him up and down with his eyes hidden behind thick black hair. He turned to Subaru with a blood stained coat and reached out for his hand.   
  
"Why did...you kill her?" The man drew his hand back.   
  
"I dont feel anything, Killing someone and breaking a glass cup are the same thing to me. Corpses, broken items, there all the same."  
  
Young Subaru, being nothing more than a child, his eyes watered at the thought.  
  
"The trees are beautiful, arent they?"   
  
Subaru nodded as the older boy kneeled down before him.   
  
"Why are you crying?"   
  
"They may be just people, but they feel pain too ya' know."   
  
"Ofcourse they do, like your hand feels pain when you break a glass."   
  
"The trees are beautiful." Suabru said softly looking at the petal covered ground.  
  
"You like them then huh?" Subaru nodded. "Tell me, do you know what it is that makes the petals turn pink?"   
  
Subaru looked up as a tear slid from his cheek, The older boy wiped it away.  
  
"Under every tree theres a corpse, the blood from the corpse feeds the tree and thus...turning the once snow white petals into a beautiful shade of pink."   
  
"hey....do you...do you think the people under our tree feel pain?"   
  
The older boys smile faded. He lifted the boys head up with his hand and brushed his bangs away with the other.  
  
"Subaru..."   
  
"how do you know my name?"   
  
"I'll make you a promise."   
  
"A promise?" Suabru asked as the older boy nodded.  
  
"As long as your alive, I'll make sure you wont feel any pain."   
  
"Whats your name?" subaru looked up with teary eyes as the older boy laid his palms on the backs of subarus hands and emitted a light between them. Subaru whinced in pain, The older boy removed his hand to reveal a pentacle burned into subarus skin on the back of each hand.  
  
"Whats this?" Subaru asked almost crying.   
  
"The symbol of my clan, once we meet again Subaru our destiny will take place."   
  
"I dont understand what your saying."   
  
"My name is seichiro...."   
  
Subaru still didnt hear him as the wind whirled around his small body, his white robes were thrown in every which way blocking his view as The older boy walked away. As the wind died down Suabru looked evrywhere for the mysterious young man, after not finding him he peeked around the tree to the dead girl still lying in her puddle of blood. Subaru dug a hole with his bare hands for a few hours before finally giving the young girl a proper buriel. He threw the dirt over top of her under the Sakura tree as soft petals fell to the top of her grave. Subaru laid a protectant scroll over top and headed back home.   
  
A ressurected foreordained destiny  
  
Chp. 1  
  
13 years later......  
  
Subaru leaned over the side of the concrete wall that lingered over a deep river below. He inhaled on his cigarette and plunged into the water beneathe him. He released the smoke with a sigh, he ran his hand over the burn on the back of his hand as he was reminded of something.  
  
"Subaru put these on." An older woman ordered him as she handed him a pair of gloves.  
  
"But why grandma?"   
  
"Subaru please, you must promise me that you'll never show these burns to anyone...ever. Can you promise me that Subaru?"   
  
"Yes. But why?"   
  
"Subaru if they find out that you have these, they'll kill you, please keep them on."   
  
Subaru rolled his eyes as he threw his gloves into the river, He had worn them for 13 years now. He leaned back over the edge with a sigh and lit up another cigarette.  
  
"Those things are bad for you."   
  
Subaru turned to see Kamui walking towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be protecting the world or soemthing like that?"   
  
"Why are you always a jerk to me? I have a big responsibility in this battle aswell."   
  
"Why are you taking it so lightly?"   
  
Kamui lowered his eyes as he folded his arms. "I have nothing else to lose."   
  
Subaru looked back at him almost as if he was concerned, but this is subaru were talking about here. He looked back down at the river below.   
  
"i understand Kamui." Kamui flamed with rage.  
  
"You dont understand, how could you possibly know what IM going through? This entire world rest on my shoulders. Its not everyday someone tells you you have to choose between the earth and your love, You couldnt possibly know what im going through."   
  
Subaru knocked him against the column of the bridge with hatred in his eyes.   
  
"Your a joke Kamui, I have no one aswell as you. Everything ive known to love has been taken away from me by the one I love! My sister was killed Kamui, just like kotori, Im here for revenge becuase i know it was the dragon of the earth. Your love who did it."   
  
Kamui's eyes were huge with fear as subaru yelled at him. Subaru stopped himself as he pulled Kamui into an embrace and held him tightly.  
  
"Subaru, what are you....."   
  
"PLease Kamui, you must fight, I hate to say it but you must kill Fuma, we will...together."   
  
Kamui shook with fear as Subaru held him close. Kamui slowly began to hold Subaru back, He broke down in his arms, sobbing on his white coat. The stars were bright that night, the moon aswell. Kamui pushed subaru away.   
  
"I wont take responsibility for it! The power i was given is here to protect Fuma...not kill him!"   
  
Kamui stormed off as subaru leaned back against the side with his face in his hands.  
  
"Dont take it so hard." A deep voice called from next to him. Subaru lifted his head in confussion.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
An older man stood before Subaru with a long black coat on with dark sunglasses, he held a cigarette up to his lips.   
  
"Ya gotta light?" Subaru lit the end for him. "Your subaru right?"   
  
"Who are you?" Subaru narrowed his eyes.   
  
"You dont remember?" He sounded sad as he grabbed his wrist to examine his burns. "But I remember you?"   
  
"I dont understand."   
  
The man reached out and covered Subarus eyes with his hand as Subaru was reminded of the Sakura tree and the stranger, the murderer. He released him as Subaru opened his teary eyes to gaze up at the man.  
  
"Your....that boy."   
  
"I surpressed your memory. So how about the promise i made you?"   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"I kept my promise didnt I?"   
  
Subaru looked at him in confussion. "What?"   
  
"I told you when we were younger, that when we met I would....protect you."   
  
Subaru nodded.  
  
"Subaru, as long as im alive i promise you wont feel any pain."   
  
"Yes the promise, i remember."   
  
The man leaned in and placed his lips to Subarus, He parted his lips with his tounge and explored subarus mouth well. He held him him close and winded his hand through Subarus unruly hair. He pulled back as Subaru looked at him and gave a warm smile.  
  
"Your sister is dead?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I see, well I must be going." He turned away again.   
  
"wait, please this time...tell me your name."   
  
".......seishirou, seishirou Sakurazuka." He walked away as Surbaru stood behind in fear.  
  
"Our clans.......enemy?"   
  
Subarus emotions whirled aorund in circles, he loved this man and yet, he hated him at the same time. The sakuszuka and sumeragi clan had been bitter enimies since the beginning. His entire clan had been killed by these sakurazukas and yet....Subaru just kissed one, He felt passion for the first time in his life, he felt as if he had to protect this seishirou from harm. He wanted to hold him, kiss him once more, make love to him, then he would kill him for the revenge of his clan and sister, or would he? SUbaru sobbed as the thoughts raced through his mind unendlessly, but kamui...he had feelings for him aswell. But seishiruo made a promise to him and kept it yet, kamui wouldnt even let him get close without pushing him away. He lit another cigarette to calm him down hopefully supress these feelings and just focus on his dutie to protect tokyo, but how could he when both of his loves were oposing eachother? 


End file.
